Heavy doors, such as those used on walk-in refrigerators, are often mounted to jambs by large industrial type hinges. Sometimes, these large hinges also lift the door when it is swung open, and use gravity to assist in the closing of the door. These hinges usually have two barrels mounted one above the other which include low friction bearings press fitted therein.
A problem occurs when through use of the door the internal bearings becomes worn and the hinge ceases to operate in the correct manner. When this occurs, the installer typically replaces the entire hinge. This problem is especially prevalent when the hinge is a riser type hinge which includes camming components that increase the wear due to the forced rising of the door.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a heavy duty hinge which alleviates problems associated with those of the prior art. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.